Heridas
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: —¿Con quién se pueden curar las heridas del corazón? —Con personas que realmente entiendan lo interminablemente dolorosas que son— susurró Neil, observando el fuego. Candy asintió, tenía razón. Y fue suficiente para saber que él podía hacerlo con el suyo.


**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy es propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi.

**Advertencias: **Un poco de OoC.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>• <em><strong>Heridas <strong>•_

* * *

><p>Arrugó con cierta furia el sobre amarillento.<p>

¿Estaba bromeando? Ese pedazo de insensible sólo se estaba burlando de ella. Un rictus de ira se hizo inevitablemente presente en su rostro. Pero ya se las pagaría. Acudiría puntualmente a la presunta reunión y le diría su opinión. Le haría saber lo mal que la ponía el tan sólo escuchar su apellido presuntuoso y odioso.

Por el enojo, estuvo a punto de lanzar al diablo la famosa invitación. Y con muchos esfuerzos, se contuvo. No quería perderse, la ciudad era bastante grande y el nombre del suburbio nunca lo había escuchado en su vida.

_Candy White:_

_Collins __772. Dpto., 14 __B. _

_A las seis de la tarde._

_Neil Legan._

Pero, ¿quién se creía? ¿Por qué el maldito afán de molestarla y más ahora que se sentía razonablemente bien? Era un vil niño inmaduro, a pesar de sus treinta y tantos años, seguía siendo el niñito insoportable que recordaba, a pesar de no verlo desde hace diez años.

Tomó el tranvía, a pesar de que iba con tiempo de sobra. Seguía estrujando el sobre, pero ahora se encontraba mucho más tranquila. El paisaje congelado la torturaba. ¿Cuánto duraría su tormento, el de estar aguantando al curioso individuo? Suspiró y dejó que su mente descansara un poco, olvidándose de todos los recuerdos que embargaban a su corazón.

Finalmente, llegó a un departamento bastante desolado y elegante. Tocó con cierto recelo y esperó con impaciencia. Cuando abrieron la pálida puerta, entró rápidamente y sin otro deseo que el largarse lo más posible de aquel lugar infernalmente deprimente y odioso.

—¿Qué quieres, Legan?_— _escupió enfurecida la rubia.

—Hace frío. Siéntate aquí, cerca del fuego_—_ respondió indiferente el varón.

Con desconfianza, se quitó su delgado abrigo y se acomodó lo más lejos que su sentido común creyó correcto. Lo observó nuevamente, penetrándolo con su mirada escéptica. Él sólo se limitaba a llenar un par de copas con algo de coñac. Finalmente, se sentó al lado de la cautelosa chica mientras le daba una copa. Ella se rehusó, pero logró convencerla de darle, por lo menos un sorbo, a la bebida que tan amablemente le había servido.

Candy se sentía estúpida. ¿Por qué había acudido? Bien había podido tirar la nota a la basura y darse por eludida de todo tema que le involucrase con ese canalla. Pero no, siempre tenía que hacer lo contrario de lo que su conciencia le dictaba. Con cierta ira, le dio un gran trago al coñac, acabando con todo rastro que hubiera habido de él en la copa.

Neil esbozó una sonrisa, divertido. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

—¿De qué te ríes, eh? _—_preguntó molesta_—. _¿Nunca has visto beber a una mujer?

—Nada de eso. Es gracioso ver como una chica de Pony hace cosas malas, como beber alcohol y más de esa manera_—_ respondió con sorna.

—¿Eso qué significa?_—_ la furia volvía a inundarla.

—Nada _—_susurró maliciosamente_—. _Sólo que la chica buena que rezaba con devoción, ahora se embriaga.

—Sería peor el que me hubiese vuelto una mujerzuela con una vida de mierda, ¿no cree eso, señor?_—_ añadió burlonamente.

—Oh, ahora dice malas palabras. Te has vuelto una mujer mala, Candy.

—Sigo siendo la misma chica de la que te burlabas cruelmente, señorito Legan _—_ añadió cansinamente_—. _Sólo… Que ahora tiene más heridas en el corazón.

—Los años nos han convertido en esto, Candy _—_dijo melancólicamente Legan_—._ En un par de cansados e insatisfechos adultos. Dudo mucho que tus deseos y metas para el futuro contuvieran el tenerte así, sin ganas de sonreír y el de tenerme como la única persona que pueda entenderte.

—Ya quisieras que yo tuviera una visión así de ti y de mí_—_ respondió divertida.

—Entonces, ¿seguir cada día, con la esperanza de encontrar un motivo realmente bueno para continuar viviendo, eso es vida?_—_ exclamó Legan, encarando a la rubia, penetrándola con una mirada llena de furia.

El rostro de Candy se desencajó sorprendido. ¿Pero cómo él había podido…?

—Neil…_— _la copa pareció caer de sus temblorosas manos.

—Dime, ¿eso es lo que te mantiene viva? ¿Una esperanza que está muerta, desde que la concebiste?

—Calla…

—Venga, ¿o por qué lo haces? ¿Por Dios? ¿Es pecado y…?

—¡Cállate, Neil!_— _una bofetada estuvo a punto de azotar el rostro irónico de Legan, de no haber sido detenido por las fuertes manos de él.

La copa cayó finalmente, rompiéndose con estrépito. Candy seguía temblando, nerviosa y casi a punto de llorar; Neil, sólo la observaba, con cierta condescendencia en su mirada ambarina.

—Tú… No sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar_—_ dijo la rubia entre sollozos contenidos.

—No, pero eso no significa que deje que te auto-compadezcas_—_ añadió el joven moreno, apretando más el agarre a las muñecas de la chica.

—Y, según tú, ¿qué es lo que debería hacer con mi vida de mierda?_ —_preguntó con sorna_—._ ¿Dejarla que siga fluyendo, como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Acabarla de una vez, con un patético suicidio? ¿O…

—Simplemente, dejar que pueda entenderte plenamente _—_La rubia le miró sorprendida, con sus orbes verdes enrojecidos y su rictus de pena aún en su rostro_—. _Que compartamos nuestras ganas de seguir viviendo, así como las experiencias que nos convierten cada día en personas normales. Solamente pido, que dejes de ser egoísta.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?_ —_replicó la rubia_—. _Nunca has sido alguien comprensivo y cercano a mí, sólo te volviste un extraño enemigo. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

—Por la misma razón que has permitido que tu corazón se endureciera_—_ respondió Legan, mirándola con tenacidad a los ojos que ahora escabullían temerosos de su escrutinio_—. _¿Dónde quedó tu corazón bondadoso, aquel que todos amaban por su alegría y amor por la vida?

—En las lágrimas que derramé la última noche que fue feliz_— _una confesión repentina se hizo presente. Neil aflojó, ligeramente, la presión que todavía ejercía sobre la chica. Ella, volvió a mirarlo, esperando alguna reacción.

—Así que… Dejaste que tu corazón volviera a amar y no esperabas que lo rompieran con mayor fiereza. Y a tu cuerpo también.

—Exacto, señor inteligente y condescendiente. ¿Eso me vuelve doblemente pecadora?_— _dijo con un desganado sarcasmo.

—No, te vuelve humana. Y nadie debe juzgarte por eso, mucho menos yo, sabiendo lo dolorosamente vacía que te deja el alma_—_ respondió, acercando su frente con la de la chica que no dejaba de temblar.

—Neil, sólo…

—Soy el narcisista más egoísta del mundo, no puedo negarlo. Pero, quiero que sepas, que eres la única persona por la que dejaría que mi vida se volviera diferente.

El frío se acrecentaba. El viento golpeaba con mayor fuerza los ventanales. Una tormenta se avecinaba. Truenos se dejaban escuchar al igual que los vistosos rayos. Y las primeras gotas gélidas de agua comenzaban a empapar la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, Candy permitía que los crueles labios de Neil la besaran con pasión. Esperando que el hueco en su interior desapareciera. Pero, lo intentaría. Dejaría que ese amargado joven curase sus heridas con las suyas. Prefería eso a seguir lamiéndolas sola. Y por eso, profundizó con fiereza el beso, casi ahogándose por su propia desesperación.

Quería creerle. Y lucharía a su lado, con tal de demostrar que era verdad. Que lo único que necesitaba, para sobrevivir, era él y su venenosa visión de la vida.

Pero, _¿tendría razón? ¿Eso sería lo correcto?_

Otro beso, mucho más delicado y hasta tierno se lo confirmó. No volvería a temer y menos de él. Sus deseos de vivir había vuelto y eso era más que suficiente para saber que por primera vez, en varios años, había tomado una buena decisión.

Sus heridas se curarían con velocidad, definitivamente. Ahora mismo, lo estaban haciendo.

_—Gracias, Neal... —_suspiró antes de hundirse en sus labios nuevamente.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_**

¿Demasiado deprimente? Lo sé, malo. Pero mi mentecilla no me deja hacer algo mejor. Lluvia mala, calor cabrón y autora aburrida hacen pésima combinación. Aún así, disfruté mucho haciéndolo. La pareja es de mis favoritas y me hace sonreír el escribir de ella.

Esperando que sea del agrado general...

_See you~._


End file.
